Harry Potter and the Children of Lilith
by andres.mullerbeck
Summary: In the beginning the gods made dolls of clay, and gave them life, and their names were Adam and Lilith.
1. Of Lilith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the bible

In the beginning, the gods created two figures of clay, into which they breathed life. to the first they turned, and said, "you shall be man, and you shall be dominant," and they named him Adam and called him first. to the second they turned, and said, "you shall be woman, and you shall submit," and they named her Lilith, and called her second, but she refused. "No," she proclaimed, "I am myself, and no man shall own me," and she stepped from grace.

The gods then took a rib from Adam, and crafted from it a wife, and called her Eve, and she submitted to his dominion, but she had no soul of her own, and was easily led astray. she was fooled by the playful serpent, and for her faults both she and Adam learned of wickedness and mortality, and for her mistake they were thrown from paradise.

But Lilith had not tasted the forbidden fruit, and had never learned of death, and she was eternal, and one day she came to a son of Adam, and lay with him, and because her soul was complete, so were those of their children, who inherited the gifts of the gods, and were the first of the magi, and because Lilith had not tasted mortality, they had but limited concept of Death, and could survive even beyond it if their desire was great.

And so history passed , and Lilith watched over her children, sometimes stepping in to relieve her own boredom. And one day Lilith chose to be reborn, and her name that she chose was Lily. She went to a school, and met a man, whom she loved, and they had a child, whom she named Harold for he was destined to rule, but they had to go into hiding for they were in the middle of a war, and Liliths husband was killed and Lily took her son's mortality upon herself, and was dispersed, and thus begins our story of one Harold Potter; orphaned at the age of one.


	2. Of Death

In the beginning, the Gods created the angels as their messengers and servants. an unnamed servant, the angel of death was content with his place, and like most angels, he did his duty unto the gods. he cleaned up the messes the gods couldn't be bothered with and kept the world tidy when it was disrupted.

All this changed when the gods created man. Lilith was the first of their children to ever talk back, to say "no" and turn away. Many angels clung to this rebellion, first of whom was satan who convinced Eve to eat of the Tree of Knowledge, and a war was started, splitting heaven in twain and creating hell, but the unnamed angel stayed true, and continued his work for the gods.

Then one day, the angel came across three siblings standing at the edge of the world, and he engaged them in a game, which he (on a whim) artfully lost, and offered a boon upon them.

The eldest, one of two brothers, asked for power, that none may stand in his way, and the angel took a branch fallen from the tree of life and one of his own feathers, and crafted for him a wand which would outperform all others.

The second brother, the middle child, had recently lost his wife and child, and asked for the power to see them one last time, and the angel gave him a stone from the river separating living and dead.

The brothers took their gifts and departed leaving the youngest alone, and the angel asked her, "and what gift can I give to you?"

She looked into his eyes, her own oddly bright, and said, "I ask for your love, to keep me warm at night," and he was captivated by her inner fire, and lay with her, giving her a son.

But she was not safe, for the gods had decreed that no angels were allowed to lay with mortals, and he took his cloak and placed it upon her shoulders, saying, "when your time comes, pass this on to your son for it shall keep him hidden from those who would with him harm, and I shall welcome you back with open arms."

And thus was the line of Peverell sustained, their diluted mortality mixing with the longevity of angels, reducing it further still.

And thus the three siblings passed on into myth, and were called the three brothers, and many proclaimed themselves to be their descendants, but the only one with a true claim hid. The cloak was passed down from parent to child for many generations, acting as promised and hiding them from those who would wish them harm, until one day a son, one James Potter, foolishly told his mentor of its might who took the cloak and hid it as doom came their way.

And thus begins our story of one Harold Potter; orphaned at the age of one.


	3. Of Satan

In the beginning the Hosts of Heaven were mighty and true, led by the great archangels, and doing the will of the gods. all were content with their lot, for they could conceive of no other.

Then the gods created a new race of children, Adam and Lilith, who would be as reflections of the gods on the mortal plane. But Lilith rejected her destiny of being subservient to Adam, and made her own path in life.

One angel of the masses witnessed her rejection, and it opened vast new swaths of possibility before her. she fell in love with Lilith, and her replacement with an imperfect copy angered the angel greatly. The angel began sowing unrest among the host, with honeyed words and silver tongue she drew others to her cause. Finally drawing sufficient strength, she began the rebellion against the gods by tricking the faulty Eve into consuming the fruit of the tree of knowledge along with adam.

While the gods were distracted with punishing their playthings the angel began the war that would tear apart heaven, and she was given the name Satan, the angel of betrayal.

Satan offered Lilith a place in the hells, but was rebuffed. Lilith wished to watch over her children, and guided them, and Satan descended to earth to accompany her, ever dutiful to the object of her affection.

So things continued through the ages, until one day Satan decided to descend to earth to give her own direction to the Children of Lilith.

She bore a child and whispered words of hate in his ear. Hate towards the children of Eve, who would seek to replace her Lilith. So was born the hatred of Slytherin,who received his forked tongue from his mother. he found three compatriots, and together they created a school for the magical arts.

His children had children, and so on until the birth of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, who tried to kill the son of Lilith, and his own magic turned against him, destroying his body for daring to strike against the blood of Satans beloved.

And thus begins our story of one Harold Potter; orphaned at the age of one.


End file.
